Onironauta
by Yuki Vainilla
Summary: Un simple relato te puede abrir los ojos, Videl Satán, por ello, nunca dejes de soñar. Este fic es para el concurso "Cuéntame una historia" de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.


**_Onironauta_**

 **Disclaimer:** Dragón Ball, el Mago de Oz, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro con sólo afán recreativo.

Este fic es para el concurso "Cuéntame una historia" de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.

* * *

Las clases de literatura eran aburridas.

Al menos eso era lo que pensaba Videl Satán de la hora y media diaria en que la profesora Kara anunciaba actividades relacionadas con la lectura. A Videl le gustaba leer, sin embargo, eran las clases tediosas y la aburrida profesora las que le molestaban. Un monologo sin fin de la señora, en que algunos estudiantes aprovechaban de dormir, de besuquearse, conversar o realizar acciones normales de adolescentes.

Excepto _él_.

Gohan Son era distinto del resto de los alumnos. Él si prestaba atención a la maestra, con una concentración que a Videl le parecía envidiable, pues no podía entender como el muchacho no se quedaba dormido con las palabras de la señora Kara, y en cambio parecía disfrutar de lo que fuese que ella estuviese diciendo. Ella al menos sólo alcanzaba tal grado de entusiasmo al ver una buena pelea de artes marciales. Sin embargo, sin darse cuenta, se encontraba ahora igual de concentrada mirando al compañero que se había integrado hace unas pocas semanas atrás.

El muchacho era todo un misterio para ella. Había llegado hace seis semanas a Orange Star High School, demostrando ser todo un estudiante modelo. Su perfecto puntaje de ingreso había dejado sin aliento a los profesores que habían perdido toda esperanza en sus alumnos y su atractiva timidez había llamado la atención de sus compañeras, incluida su buena amiga Erasa, que lo había integrado a su grupo de amigos.

Videl sabía que algo era diferente en él al resto de los hombres que conocía y no podía descifrar aún que era. No podía ser tan malditamente perfecto como le demostraba al mundo, debía de tener algún extraño secreto oculto y ella, como la hija del salvador, lo descubriría de una forma u otra, sin importar que en este mismo momento el muchacho se hubiese dado cuenta que lo observaba, sonrojándose de manera temerosa, escondiéndose en su libro de clases.

Pequeñas risitas de su amiga Erasa la desconectaron de seguir observando al chico de cabello negro y Videl la observó con molestia. La rubia llevaba días con esas pequeñas sonrisas y gestos indiscretos cada vez que la sorprendía mirando a Gohan.

\- No pienses cosas que no corresponden - le señaló la muchacha de coletas a su amiga.

\- No estoy pensando nada – le respondió ella con una sonrisa – nada de nada.

Videl cruzó sus brazos molesta. Si a Erasa se le metía alguna loca idea en su cabeza, nada lograría quitársela y ella, deductiva, sabía lo que estaba pensando su amiga, lo que llevaba imaginando de manera infundada desde que él llegó a la preparatoria.

\- Alumnos – señaló la señorita Kara, captando de mala gana la atención de los estudiantes, que preferían burlarse que escuchar a su profesora – antes de finalizar la clase quiero indicarles que para el día de mañana quiero que ustedes expongan de manera voluntaria una pequeña historia que les gustaría compartir con sus compañeros – bufidos hastiados se escucharon por todo el salón – es con puntaje para su próxima evaluación, lo que ayudaría a subir sus bajos promedios, especialmente a usted, señor Pencil – indicó mirando fijamente a Shapner, que se encontraba resoplando molesto.

La maestra salió del salón una vez que la campana sonó, dejando a sus alumnos abrumados por la intervención que tendrían que realizar en clases al día siguiente. Videl se acercó a Erasa, que ya estaba comentando con Shapner respecto de la tarea asignada.

\- Odio este tipo de trabajos – bufó Erasa con pesar – pero necesito puntuación extra para poder aprobar literatura.

\- Estoy en la misma situación – refunfuñó el musculoso muchacho rubio – si no apruebo literatura, tendré que repetir el curso.

\- Pero muchachos – dijo Gohan, que se había acercado a sus compañeros, con su característica templanza – no es muy difícil encontrar algún cuento para exponer, ¡La literatura está repleta de historias sorprendentes! – indicó con emoción.

\- ¿Harás la tarea? – Preguntó la coqueta muchacha rubia - ¡Pero si tienes calificaciones perfectas!

\- Considero que es una excelente ocasión para interactuar con mis compañeros de clase contando una buena historia – respondió con retraimiento el muchacho.

\- Realmente eres un completo estudioso Gohan – contestó Shapner a lo indicado por el chico, con una gran sonrisa de burla y un poco de aprecio, el nerd tenía su respeto aunque no entendiese sus motivos.

Videl sólo observaba el intercambio entre los adolescentes. Ella no necesitaba puntajes extra en la asignatura y no tenía la intención de sobrecargarse con trabajo adicional, pues con sus acciones como ayudante de la policía de Ciudad Satán, no le quedaba tiempo disponible para enfocarse en diligencias extracurriculares, más allá de las estrictamente reglamentarias.

\- ¿De qué piensas exponer Gohan? – preguntó la muchacha de cabello negro, rompiendo su silencio, mirando fijamente al chico, incomodándolo.

Si quieres descubrir al enemigo, debes conocerlo mejor que nadie.

\- Ehh… - titubeó el muchacho – aún no lo sé, había pensado en la historia de las esferas del dragón o quizás del temible emperador Freezer – indicó en voz baja mientras llevaba su mano a su barbilla – yo creo que quizás hablaré de algún ser mitológico – contestó finalmente con seguridad.

Videl lo había escuchado. Como siempre lo hacía, todo lo que decía Gohan Son era vigilado con sumo cuidado por la justiciera de Ciudad Satán. Muchas veces hablaba para sí mismo, en voz baja, mencionando nombres extraños con preocupación, para luego sonreír mientras indicaba alguna cosa que parecía no relacionada. Otras veces se mostraba nervioso, realizando gestos con sus manos para que no tomasen en cuenta lo que decía.

Pero Videl Satán siempre lo escuchaba y tomaba nota mental de lo que decía con la única intención de descubrir sus secretos.

Sólo por ello.

Por nada más.

* * *

En clases de literatura, al día siguiente, los estudiantes desganados exponían los cuentos que habían elegido.

\- … Así fue como el príncipe orgulloso se terminó enamorando de la hermosa heredera multimillonaria – contaba Shapner a sus compañeros de aula, que lo miraban absolutamente aburridos – viviendo felices por siempre, presumiendo ella su dinero y él su musculoso cuerpo en mallas de spandex. Fin.

Varios aplaudieron cuando el rubio terminó de contar su historia. Shapner creyó que se debía a lo interesante que era su narración, cuando en realidad celebraban que había concluido su presuntuoso relato.

\- Es un absoluto cliché – opinó Videl desde su asiento, logrando una discreta sonrisa de Gohan.

 _Eres lindo cuando sonríes Gohan._

Erasa se levantó a continuación para contar la historia que había encontrado, acerca de cómo la heredera de un lejano reino se fugó con un luchador de artes marciales para vivir aislados de la civilización, una historia de amor que la había cautivado y emocionado hasta las lágrimas, las que fueron parte importante de su relato.

Videl observó a través del rabillo de su ojo como Gohan se sonrojaba ante la historia que la rubia exponía.

 _Quizás es un romántico._

La muchacha resopló molesta cruzando sus brazos. Nunca imaginó que Gohan fuese un chico que creyese en historias de amor perfecto. Y no es que ella no supiese del tema, claramente. Se había instruido en el romanticismo gracias a las hermosas canciones de amor que alguna vez su madre compuso en vida y aunque no lo demostrase en público, creía en los bellos versos de Miguel Satán. Su madre había sido una exitosa cantante y había cautivado a su público en base a su melodiosa voz y su habilidad para escribir sus propias letras llenas de romance.

Videl definitivamente creía que algún día el amor de su vida aparecería y vivirían una historia de amor increíble y perfecta. Empero, jamás manifestaría en voz alta tales pensamientos, pues tenía una reputación de chica dura que mantener. Ella era la marimacho cuyo padre jamás permitiría que un debilucho estuviese a su lado como pareja.

\- Muy señorita Rubber – intervino la profesora cuando Erasa finalizó su despliegue de emoción y fantasía – puede tomar asiento. Señor Son, es su turno de exponer.

Gohan se levantó con una extraña confianza en su rostro, mientras tomaba lugar frente a sus compañeros de clases. Carraspeó un par de veces, miró a Videl fijamente a los ojos sin pestañar, logrando que la justiciera se estremeciese producto de un extraño nerviosismo en su interior, y luego se enfocó en el resto de los adolescentes que no tenían la menor intensión de poner su atención en él.

\- Según la mitología anglosajona, para que podamos conciliar el sueño en las noches, Sandman, el hombre arenero, va dejando su arena mágica en los ojos de las personas y con esa misma arena se lava el recuerdo de la fantasía que vimos en nuestra mente – comenzó a contar Gohan, ganando poco a poco el interés de los adolescentes en su salón, atraídos por el tono de voz tranquilo que el joven utilizaba – asimismo, se le relaciona con el dios griego Hipnos, la personificación del sueño, encargado de visitar cada noche a los mortales, con la intención que pudiesen dormir. Su hijo, Morfeo, era el encargado de construir los sueños de cada persona, dándole una apariencia humana a quien en ellos aparece. La mitología estableció que el acto de dormir y de soñar provenía de seres fantásticos, sin control por parte de los humanos. Sin embargo, según la psicología, nuestra mente es no sólo capaz de recordar lo que imaginamos durmiendo, sino que también de poder controlar lo que en nuestros sueños ocurre – Gohan tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar, adquiriendo emoción su tono de voz – en una especie de vigilia que nos permite tener conciencia y manejar con cierto grado de control lo que ocurre – explicó de manera detallada – y quienes alcanzan esta habilidad se llaman Onironautas, personas con la capacidad de tener sueños lúcidos – concluyó, volviendo a su timidez habitual.

\- Muy bien señor Son – felicitó la profesora al muchacho, que avergonzado se rascaba su nuca con su mano derecha – supo mezclar mitología y relacionarla con psicología. Entendiste el mito y le diste un toque intelectual.

\- Gracias – respondió el hijo de Goku de manera tímida, mientras regresaba a su asiento, aún avergonzado.

Videl simplemente lo observó con cautela pensando en lo que su compañero de clases expuso. Nunca antes había intentado tratar de manejar a su antojo alguno de sus sueños y le pareció una información interesante. De hecho, muchas veces ni siquiera podía recordar sus sueños.

 _¿Podemos controlar lo que soñamos?_

\- Gohan – le habló Videl a su compañero, manteniendo su mirada cerúlea en la ónix de él - ¿Sabes si de verdad es posible controlar lo que soñamos? – preguntó con interés.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Respondió el muchacho con entusiasmo – de hecho se utiliza como técnica contra el estrés postraumático, pues muchas veces las personas sueñan con aquello que les ha hecho demasiado daño y poder superarlo en sueños es parte de la terapia.

\- Parece interesante – indicó la chica, más para sí que para su interlocutor.

\- Yo lo he intentado – confesó Gohan con un leve rubor – después de la muerte de papá tuve muchas pesadillas al respecto, así que comencé a tratar de cambiar lo que sucedió. Al menos a mi me sirvió para sentirme en paz.

\- ¿Tu padre está muerto? – preguntó la justiciera con pesar.

\- Sí – reveló abatido el hijo de Goku, bajando su mirada – falleció hace siete años y aunque en principio fue muy doloroso, como familia hemos salido adelante.

 _¿Cuántas cosas desconocemos de ti, Gohan?_

Claramente el muchacho era una caja de sorpresas, con esa aura ingenua y misteriosa a su alrededor, cada palabra que decía podía revelar alguno de sus secretos.

 _Yo quiero conocer tus secretos Gohan, quiero saber todo de ti._

* * *

Videl llegó esa tarde a su casa bastante frustrada después de haber impedido el robo a una farmacia de la ciudad, con la ayuda del Gran Saiyaman, el enigmático superhéroe enmascarado que llevaba un par de semanas impidiendo que ella pudiese realizar su trabajo como policía honoraria. Se sentía fracasada e inútil pues aquel idiota la había relegado en su gran pasión, ayudar a la comunidad de su ciudad.

Se recostó en su cama a dormir, recordando las palabras de su compañero de clases el día de hoy en clases de literatura. Los sueños se pueden no sólo recordar, también controlar, y con esa idea en su cabeza, fue que finalmente Videl Satán se durmió.

Videl podía verse a sí misma corriendo a toda velocidad para detener a esa banda de ladrones de banco. Debía apurarse pues sus clases en la preparatoria estaban próximas a iniciar. Al llegar al lugar, se encontró con que un hombre misterioso, denominado El Guerrero dorado, ya se había encargado de la situación. Consultó a un muchacho que se encontraba en el lugar si había visto algo, quien nervioso, indicó no haber visto nada.

 _Gohan._

Su nerviosismo, su inocencia, su amabilidad. Sin conocerla, el chiquillo se había comportado con ella tal cual es. No mostraba una careta distinta. Parecía honesto, aunque Videl presentía que no era así.

Podría jurar que el muchacho había enfocado su vista en ella. No en la Videl en el sueño, que ahora conversaba con uno de los testigos, sino que en ella, la que de manera intangible presenciaba uno de sus recuerdos. Como si él supiese que ella estaba ahí.

El sueño continuó con su llegada a clases, en que les preguntó a sus amigos si sabían de lo ocurrido, hasta que el maestro ingresó al aula expresando que tendrían un estudiante nuevo, que había aprobado con perfectas calificaciones su ingreso a la Preparatoria.

\- Hola… – dijo de manera tímida el mismo chico que había visto en el banco esta mañana – mi… nombre es Gohan, es un placer conocerlos.

Recordó haber sentido una punzada en su pecho al momento de ver al nuevo estudiante, pues él tenía algo que le llamaba profundamente la atención y si, al igual que Erasa, lo encontró bastante atractivo a pesar de esa aura de candidez e inocencia. La Videl que observaba la escena se sorprendió al notar como un leve sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas mientras observaba al muchacho.

\- ¡Oye! – Gritó la rubia a su lado con una energía despampanante – siéntate aquí – señaló gesticulando el asiento a su lado.

Videl, la etérea, observó como su propia expresión cambió en el momento en que Erasa esperaba a que Gohan se sentase a su lado. De la curiosidad inicial pasó a un inesperado enojo. Algo le había molestado profundamente, llevándola a fruncir el ceño mientras veía al joven reír.

 _Odié que Erasa estuviese intentando coquetear con él._

El reconocimiento de su propio sentimiento la sorprendió. Jamás hubiese esperado una confesión así de sí misma, pues los celos eran algo que jamás había sentido en un sentido romántico. Había sentido celos de quienes tenían una habilidad en las artes marciales mejor que la de ella, pero lo solucionaba entrenando cada vez más duro. Se había sentido celosa de su padre, por ser campeón del mundo y haber podido compartir más tiempo con su madre cuando estaba con vida.

No estaba preparada para sentir otro tipo de celos, por ende no sabía cómo reaccionar.

 _De todas formas no importa, no es como si me gustase Gohan Son._

Prestó atención nuevamente al recuerdo que se desarrollaba en frente de ella. Vio a su amiga rubia tratando de impresionar a Gohan contándole que ella era la hija de Míster Satán, a lo que Gohan respondió de manera cortes, sin saltarle encima pidiendo algún autógrafo o clase de favor con su padre, como lo hacía el resto de las personas al reconocerla. Se sintió placenteramente sorprendida, aunque su gratitud fue rápidamente reemplazada por el reconocimiento del chico en el robo de la mañana.

La cara de sorpresa de Gohan al escuchar de su amiga la historia del guerrero dorado la confundió, pues fue evidente el nerviosismo que sintió, en conjunto con la mirada que le dirigió a la joven Satán.

 _Él sí sabía lo que ocurrió esa mañana._

El examen a las vestimentas que Gohan usaba, el uniforme reglamentario de la escuela, le dio una nueva pista, pues sus ropas eran bastante similares a las que los testigos indicaban que el guerrero dorado estaba utilizando.

 _¿Podría ser Gohan el guerrero dorado?_

Por supuesto que no, Gohan era un chico que no tenía esa presencia de superioridad que manifestaba el guerrero dorado y tampoco tenía el cuerpo de un guerrero, además de tener el cabello de distinto color.

Videl siguió observando el paso de aquel día, fijándose sorprendida en ella misma observando sin descanso a su nuevo compañero.

 _¿Qué secretos puedes tener Gohan?_

Videl realmente quería saber todo de él, como si hubiese sido una tonta enamorada a primera vista del muchacho.

Aquel pensamiento la golpeó.

 _Como si me hubiese enamorado a primera vista de Gohan._

Las canciones románticas de su madre sonaban en su cabeza, mientras se fijaba en si misma persiguiendo al chico.

 _No puede ser._

Su sueño lucido le había abierto los ojos de manera sorpresiva.

Estaba enamorada de Gohan.

* * *

Gohan sintió un extraño escalofrío al ingresar al salón de clases al día siguiente. Miró a la chica desafiante que lo llevaba atormentando las últimas semanas tanto en la escuela como Gohan Son, como en las calles como su alter ego, el Gran Saiyaman, y la visión que de ella obtuvo lo preocupó. Videl tenía su cabello desordenado, con grandes surcos obscuros bajo sus ojos y claros signos de no haber dormido lo suficiente. Una extraña aura de desasosiego la envolvía.

\- Hola Videl – la saludo de manera educada - ¿Estás bien? ¿Combatiste el crimen muy tarde en la noche? – preguntó preocupado, pues él no había intervenido deteniendo delito alguno al encontrarse en su hogar.

La chica, que no lo había visto hasta que la saludó, levantó lentamente su mirada, paralizándose al fijar su mirada azul en la negra de su compañero. Un rubor furioso se instaló en sus mejillas y se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, tomando su bolso de manera precipitada, saliendo del aula dejando a todos los presentes desconcertados.

 _¿Qué rayos le pasa a Videl?_

* * *

Videl sabía que se había comportado de manera infantil huyendo de Gohan, dejándolo con más preguntas de las que le había realizado, pero se sintió cobarde ante la vorágine de sentimientos que su corazón le manifestó al ver al muchacho.

Había dormido bastante poco, un par de horas a lo sumo, pues luego de la revelación en sueños de su enamoramiento por el llamado chico de la montaña, no había podido volver a conciliar el sueño, dándose vueltas en su cama hasta que su despertador sonó alertándola de su nueva jornada diaria.

Se sentía cansada y confundida. Decidió ir a la enfermería a reportarse enferma para volver a su hogar a dormir un poco, esperando no volver a ver la mirada inocente de Gohan en sueños. Omitió las llamadas perdidas de Erasa en su teléfono y al llegar a su hogar, su comunicador de la policía le impidió continuar con su cometido.

Frustrada, se dirigió a un edificio de la parte sur de la ciudad, donde unos ladrones mantenían rehenes a cambio de una suma importante de dinero. Acomodó sus guantes y reajusto sus botines antes de dirigirse, en base a sus puños y patadas de sus piernas, hacía el líder de aquella operación delictual. Los hombres caían a su alrededor, mientras ella, en medio de su danza justiciera, se enfocaba cumplir su cometido para rescatar a los prisioneros.

Estaba agotada cuando el último de los hombres cayó víctima de un golpe de su codo y tomó aliento lentamente mientras se preparaba para una última batalla por la rectitud.

\- Impresionante – le dijo el hombre que quedaba en pie, aplaudiendo – pero estás sin energías y no podrás contra mí.

\- Has olvidado que la señorita Videl no está sola – habló una voz conocida para la muchacha – aquí ha llegado el Gran Saiyaman – señaló mientras realizaba sus poses de presentación – ¡Y vengo a combatir por la justicia!

\- ¡Déjame hacer mi trabajo! – Gritó la muchacha al hombre de casco y capa que ondeaba al viento – es mi labor ayudar a la policía.

\- Pero señorita Videl… - intentó a decir el enmascarado mientras la chica hábilmente, aprovechando su distracción, atacó al líder de la banda, noqueándolo.

\- No te necesito Gran Saiyaman – escupió agotada – ¡Esta es mi ciudad! – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Videl abrió los ojos, viéndose a sí misma vestida con un vestido con tirantes celeste y una camisa blanca, en conjunto con sus coletas amarradas con cintas a tono con el vestido, con unos extraños zapatos color rubí, mientras se encontraba en medio de un campo.

\- Me veo como Dorothy del Mago de Oz – suspiró mirando los zapatos de fuerte color rojo en sus pies – ¡Ya ni siquiera recuerdo como era esta historia! – Bufó – no es un gran momento para quedarme dormida – resopló mirando a un pequeño cachorro a su lado.

\- Hola pequeña Videl – exclamó una mujer de cabello azul que se materializó de la nada frente a ella, bastante parecida a la conocida Ceo de Capsule Corp, portada de la última revista Mujeres contemporáneas que llegó a su casa el mes pasado – mi nombre es Bulma – si, era ella – y soy la bruja del norte, aunque vivo en la Capital del Oeste pero olvidemos ese detalle, y estoy profundamente agradecida de ti, ¡porque has vencido a la malvada bruja del Este! – exclamó con alegría, dándole un fuerte abrazo a Videl.

\- Yo no he hecho nada de eso señora – respondió tratando de salir del agarre de la mujer – sólo me quedé dormida y estoy soñando esto.

\- No digas tonterías Videl – le contestó la mujer con despreocupación – ¡Has logrado algo fabuloso!

Videl la miró con desganó. No estaba interesada en lo que la mujer le estaba diciendo, sólo quería despertar. De manera inesperada, una chica con una gran cabellera pelirroja apareció en el lugar, con la mirada enfurecida en Videl, sólo bajando su mirada a los zapatos brillantes que la pelinegra ocupaba. La chica se dio cuenta que la bruja tenía la apariencia de su compañera Ángela y rodó los ojos.

 _Menudo sueño el que estoy teniendo._

\- Estúpida niña – le dijo moviendo su gran cabello lentamente - ¡Has matado a mi hermana! – gritó tratando de alcanzar a Videl para intentar golpearla.

\- ¡Aquí tus poderes no funcionan Ángela! – Chilló Bulma deteniendo a la malvada bruja – ahora vete de mi territorio.

\- Debí suponer que tú serías la villana de esta historia Ángela – indicó Videl a su compañera de clases caracterizada como la malvada bruja del oeste.

\- ¡Uuuuhg! – Se quejó la pelirroja – ¡Me vengaré de ti Videl así sea lo último que haga! – gritó antes de desaparecer.

\- Realmente necesito despertar – regañó la justiciera adolescente – creo que me desmayé en una escena del crimen.

\- Si despertar quieres – le indicó la científica vestida de blanco a semejanza de la bruja buena del cuento – seguir el camino amarillo debes.

\- Estás empezando a hablar como un personaje de Star Wars – resopló Videl con evidente molestia – bueno no importa, seguiré el sendero hasta que me despierte de este extraño sueño.

Videl comenzó a caminar por el camino amarillo con la intención de terminar rápido esta pequeña aventura no deseada. La pequeña villa donde se encontraba primitivamente había desaparecido de manera drástica, dando lugar a una granja, donde pudo vislumbrar un espantapájaros rubio colgando desde un palo, que vociferaba gritos de auxilio desesperados.

\- Señorita por favor ayúdeme – le dijo espantapájaros, que resulto ser su amigo Shapner disfrazado – unos granjeros me dejaron aquí y no puedo salir – explicó exasperado – colgado de esta forma no puedo arreglar mi fabuloso cabello.

\- Debí imaginar que Shapner sería el espantapájaros sin cerebro – se dijo la muchacha, con una gran sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

Con poco cuidado ayudó a su amigo a bajar del lugar, él que agradecido intentó darle un beso a la chica, recibiendo un golpe a cambio.

\- No vuelvas a intentar algo así Shapner – le rugió la chica de ojos azules con su puño en alto – y ahora acompáñame, que debemos caminar por el camino amarillo y si esto es como la historia, creo que tendrás por fin un poco de cerebro en tu cabezota oxigenada.

El rubio hizo caso a la muchacha, mientras acariciaba su frente en la zona que Videl lo había golpeado. No muy lejos de allí, encontró a Gohan vestido como el hombre de hojalata, sentado en el piso sin poder moverse.

\- ¿Podría ayudarme por favor señorita? – Le dijo su compañero de salón – no he podido aceitar mis articulaciones desde hace un año y estoy impedido de realizar algún movimiento, el aceite que me ayudará está a unos pasos de usted.

Efectivamente el objeto indicado por el Gohan de hojalata se encontraba a la izquierda de Videl, que tomó lo solicitado y comenzó a aceitar las articulaciones del muchacho, el que poco a poco comenzó a mover sus extremidades hasta poder finalmente caminar con normalidad.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó cerebro? – le preguntó Shapner a Gohan mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- Una malvada bruja pelirroja me hechizó y me transformó en esto porque no quise salir con ella – indicó con pesar – antes era sólo un muchacho de las montañas y ahora tengo la misión de encontrar al gran Mago de Satán para que me dé un corazón.

 _Pero tú ya tienes un gran corazón en el mundo real Gohan._

\- Debemos apurarnos – interrumpió Videl sus propios pensamientos – realmente necesito despertar y desenmascarar al Gran Saiyaman.

Unos pasos más adelante se encontró a su buena amiga Erasa vestida como el león cobarde., sentada en unas escaleras.

\- ¡No soy un león! – Replicó la rubia de manera coqueta, meneando sus caderas – soy una gatita indefensa.

Los amigos siguieron el camino amarillo hasta que llegar a la enorme mansión Satán, idéntica a la residencia donde Videl vivía con su padre, sólo que esta vez era de un fuerte color verde.

\- Bienvenidos a mi enorme castillo – fueron las palabras pronunciadas por el Campeón, el mismísimo Míster Satán de manera presuntuosa – ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? – les preguntó.

\- Debí imaginar que papá sería el gran mago - bufó la justiciera adolescente – un hombre normal que finge ser grandioso es exactamente igual a papá – resopló mientras dejaba sus manos en sus caderas, tratando de parecer desafiante a su padre - en fin, yo quiero quitarme estos malditos zapatos rojos incomodos para poder despertar, el espantapájaros necesita un cerebro, hojalata un corazón y la gata necesita valentía, por favor rápido que de verdad necesito despertar – ordenó exasperada.

\- Jovencita – recriminó el mago Satán – esas no son palabras respetuosas para dirigirte a mi persona – le dijo con molestia – ¡Soy el mago luchador más poderoso del mundo! – Vociferó con ímpetu - además, para cumplir con tu solicitud requiero que me traigas la escoba de la malvada bruja, no puedo hacer nada si tu no haces algo a la vez.

\- ¡Rayos! – Se quejó la muchacha – debí suponer que tendría alguna excusa, creo que empiezo a recordar cómo era este cuento.

Salieron del castillo Satán con premura, pero no fue necesario recorrer mucho, pues Ángela los esperaba furiosa a la salida del mismo, junto con un ejército de animales de toda clase, desde pequeños pájaros ruiseñor hasta enormes elefantes, pasando por tiernos flamencos y gatitos. En cambio, ellos eran solamente cuatro estudiantes de preparatoria con disfraces de un cuento infantil. La gran batalla estaba por iniciar y no estaban preparados. Erasa comenzó a llorar desesperadamente en los brazos de Shapner, indicando que el miedo se había apoderado de ella.

\- Haremos esto a mi manera – indicó Videl con desesperación a sus compañeros, tratando de tomar el control de la situación – le daré un puñetazo y podré despertar, necesito salir de aquí – gritó consternada – este sueño ya no me está gustando.

\- Pero Videl – le interrumpió el Gohan de hojalata – tú sabes cómo despertar, no necesitas pasar por toda una batalla que terminará quemando a Shapner y dejando a la bruja derretida.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Gohan? – le preguntó intrigada, centrándose en los profundos ojos del muchacho.

\- Esto es un sueño Videl – respondió de manera dulce, mientras tocaba la mejilla de la chica - si no puedes encontrar el deseo de tu corazón en tu propio patio, entonces nunca lo perdiste realmente.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó confundida, sintiendo los cálidos brazos de su amor secreto envolviendo su cuerpo – no logro entender…

\- No hay lugar como el hogar – le susurró en su oído – sólo abre los ojos señorita Videl.

 _Para abrir los ojos, primero los debo cerrar._

Videl asintió con nerviosismo mientras cerraba sus ojos y trataba de respirar lentamente, pensando en las palabras del Gohan de hojalata. Se concentró en su casa, en sus amigos reales, en la sonrisa del Gohan que se encontraba en la escuela preocupado por ella. Dejó de sentir la risa estrepitosa de la bruja Ángela, el olor de la paja del Shapner espantapájaros y el ronroneo de la felina Erasa. Los animales del ejército desaparecían de sus sentidos y se enfocó en sí misma.

 _No hay lugar como el hogar._

* * *

 _-_ Sólo abre los ojos señorita Videl – escuchó nuevamente la voz de Gohan, está vez con la claridad de saber que estaba despertándose.

Videl abrió los ojos con pesar. Sintió su cuerpo compuesto a pesar del agotamiento físico de hace unos momentos y se dio cuenta que se encontraba siendo cargada en los brazos del Gran Saiyaman, cuya barbilla se encontraba tensa, mientras miraba hacia enfrente. Aquella era una barbilla que se le hacía extrañamente familiar ahora que lo miraba con detenimiento. Se movió con la intención de captar la atención del patrullero del crimen, que sorprendido, giró su rostro en dirección a la chica. La sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en el rostro del enmascarado le trajo recuerdos confortantes.

\- Me alegra que esté despierta señorita Videl – le dijo de manera alegre – tuvo un pequeño desmayo pero le di una medicina especial que le ha dado renovadas energías y la estoy llevando en estos momentos a su hogar, espero que no le incomode.

Videl lo miró nuevamente mientras se acomodaba en sus fuertes brazos, sintiendo la calidez del muchacho y aspirando ese conocido aroma a naturaleza que sólo su compañero de clases poseía.

\- No me molesta – dijo con una gran sonrisa, aferrándose al pecho del Gran Saiyaman.

 _No me molesta para nada, Gohan._

* * *

El Gran Saiyaman había sido educado con ella y la había dejado en la puerta de su domicilio. Se había despedido de manera nerviosa, llevando una mano detrás de su nuca en un gesto adorable y emprendido el vuelo de manera apresurada.

Lo que el héroe no sabía es que la chica había logrado descubrir si identidad secreta de una manera muy peculiar, gracias a sus sueños.

Videl se acostó complacida en su cama, sin muchas ganas de volver a dormir por el momento. No, ya había soñado bastante este último día. Ahora se concentraría en sus pasos a seguir para decirle a Gohan que conocía su identidad como el vigilante enmascarado de Ciudad Satán y porque no, buscar la manera de confesar sus sentimientos por él.

Miró su viejo reproductor de CDs y pulsó el botón de reproducción, a sabiendas que se encontraba uno de los viejos discos de Miguel Satán, cantando su más popular canción, acerca de un amor que se dio entre dos adolescentes de familias rivales.

La muchacha cerró los ojos y se permitió fantasear con su recién descubierto amor.

¿Le confesaría sus sentimientos en la Preparatoria, delante de todos sus compañeros, culminando la declaración con un beso?

¿O sería mejor luego de detener un crimen, besándolo con el casco puesto, diciéndole que sabía que él era el Gran Saiyaman?

No importaba como, Videl sabía que besar a Gohan sería mucho mejor que imaginar su primer beso real. Dejaría que el destino siguiera su curso natural, buscando alguna excusa para pasar más tiempo con el muchacho. Quizás podría pedirle que le enseñase a volar.

Soñar había sido divertido y esclarecedor, pero ahora debía disfrutar de la vida real. Ya llegaría el momento de lograr que su compañero sintiese lo mismo que ella. Ella lucharía por eso.

 _Desperté cuando te encontré Gohan, ahora debes despertar tú._

* * *

Hola! Aquí Yuki con mi entrada para el concurso "Cuéntame una historia" de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español. Me tocó la imagen 13, que era Videl sentada en una cama imaginando/recordando un beso con Gohan. Bueno, yo quise que fuese ella imaginando el momento luego de descubrir de alguna extraña manera que está enamorada de él por medio de sueños.

Espero que les guste. Yo me divertí escribiendo e investigando lo que es un Onironauta.

Nos leemos!


End file.
